The Green Eyed Wolf
by Raven The Fox
Summary: A girl that has vampires and werewolves after her and her blood. Can she stop them with enough time to save her self and the ones she loves. AlucardxOc, WalterxOc
1. The beginning

**Raven: **Alright, well this is story brought to you by my self and friend of mine that wanted to write this.

**Hellfire:** Are you talking about me again?

**Raven:** Maybe… *shifty eyes* Who told you?!

**Hellfire:** *sigh* Never mind, wheres the disclaimer?

**Raven:** I was gonna do it until you interrupted me….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever own any part of this Marvelous manga/anime series.

**England:**

Four girls and five boys watched as their teacher wailed and screamed about the rules of the "New Old Church". One of the girls wearing a gothic school boys outfit pushed past the second eldest, a boy with black hair and Joker styled make-up wearing what looked liked ripped clothes whose, name was Rever; as she stormed up the cobble stoned walk way. The others noticed how dead the garden outside the moss covered church looked. The ivy was in need of trimming, along with the badly twined roses. The church was saddening to some of the collage students; a middle size carving was burned in to the double doors.  
The symbol was not a cross, but a star, with a circle around it. (Or better known as a pentagram.) The male student, Rever, followed in a mad fashion behind the rebel girl. The double doors whined open as the two students entered with their shoes clacking against the tile floor. The benches were broken and battered; the entire room was trashed. There was trash every where.  
"How is this a good place?" Whined a not so bright student named Wick, or Wickia.  
The girl who had stormed off was lying on the alter where the catholic ceremonies were often held. The professor started a lecture about respecting the church when the dark haired girl with fiery green eyes spoke up from the alter, "Christ, kill me now for I have sinned and do not regret it. Please allow from my torment to end so that I may never hear this poor teachers wailing voice again!"

After she had finished the teacher threw her a glare as another girl, slightly taller then the green eyed beauty lying on the alter, suddenly ran towards the door screaming in terror. The green eyed girl jumped up, jumped onto the podium, jumped over the others while doing a mid-air flip and landing in front of the terrified girl.

"Hey, chica," she said soothingly, pulling out a flask and waving it under the second girls nose, "Kaily, open your eyes. It's just a dream."

The second girl, Kaily, quickly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Jin!" she screamed in a high pitched voice, before looking at her peers, "What?! I have night terrors."

Kaily took the flask before hiding behind the other girl, sipping the "Jin Jacob's".

"Ouchy!" Kaily whined as she hit and scraped a wound, filling the air with the scent of blood as the minor cut bleed.

Kaily stumbled back only to trip over a decomposing corpse causing her to scream.

"Well look what lil' miss night terrors found," came the mocking voice of a brown haired, brown eyed boy.

"Shut. Up. Milies," gritted out a red headed boy with grey eyes as he pushed the brown haired boy into the broken pews.

"Umm guys," came the voice of another girl with brown colored with purple streaks and blue eyes, "Where's the professor?"

"And where's J.L.," asked a dirty blond haired boy with dull green eyes.

"How the fuck am I to know," asked the green eyed girl from the podium as dark skinned boy picked up the body and moved it to the alter, "Oh! A human sacrifice!"

"No! Don't touch it," commanded a dark skinned boy his monotoned voice, colored with authority.

"Awww. Fin-"

"What the hell is that," demanded Wick, interrupting the green eyed girls reply.

Everyone turned to see what looked like a rotting corpse rise from the broken pews. There was a flash of movement before the sound of tin hitting the floor as Kaily was grabbed from behind. The redhead of the group turned and tried to move closer but was stopped as the person holding Kaily made to bite her neck if he came closer. Suddenly Rever was tackled to the ground by a J.L. looking figure and Raven was grabbed by the professor.

"What the fuck," Raven demanded trying to escape the vampire behind her.

"Well, you see it's like this," started the professor, "I'm going to turn all of you into my fledglings and make you my new family. I've been alone for a very, very long time. I decided quite some time ago that I was going to create a family that can't live with out me. Only I had to wait and find the perfect ones for doing so. That would be all of you here. Milies don't bite your new sister. That's my job as all of their-"

His rant was stopped as a new, sweeter scent of blood filled the air. The professor turned towards the source to see that it was not the girl he held but someone else. He growled and sent the ghoul to investigate. This distraction allowed for many things to happen. First was Kaily was shot through the muscle on her shoulder, and the shot hit Milies, killing him instantly. Second was nun, the same one who shot Milies and Kaily to kill the ghoul, and third was allowing the green eyed girl to pull out an athame and stab it through the professors' head, killing him, turning him to ashes. Soon Rever stood up with J.L. at his side, both looking impressed with them selves. The redhead moved to Kaily and checked the gun wound before wrapping it. The other three, the green eyed boy, Wick, and another girl stared in shock. The green eyed girl felt a light stinging sensation on her hand and saw that there were some faint bite marks on it. She sighed and licked the forming blood away.

"Alrighty then," said the green eyed girl turning towards the others, not noticing how supposedly dead body watched her with interest, "What do we tell the school? That our professor went psycho and tried to kill us by sucking our blood or that I had a mental break down and just stabbed him and Milies and then later buried the bodies?"

"Actually," came a light happy voice of the nun, "No. Three of you are going to return to your School while the rest of you will be detained and questioned, right Master?"

There was some movement before a reply of, "Yes."

The green eyed girl looked at the nun suspiciously before crying out, "You're a damn Satan worshiper aren't you?!"

The nun looked shocked and didn't reply as Rever and Kaily started laughing at the green eyed girl. One because she was used to her behavior, the other because of who the girl was accusing as a Satan worshipper. However, whatever the green eyed girl was going to say was cut off as a dark figure rose up behind her causing her to turn around and look at the man. That is where the story begins as well as the craziness of one green eyed girl.

A/N: Alright, this is it for now. Sorry if its short. If you want to comment please don't flame me harshly. Also, sorry if you don't like the whole disrespecting the Catholic church thing. Its just the way the girl is.


	2. Rever and Jason

**Raven:** Well then, heres the second chapter.

**Hellfire:** Really? That was rather…Fast.

**Alucard:** That's because she is an angel.

**Raven and Hellfire:** From Hell…

**Alucard:** That may be but she is perfect…*evil glint*

**Raven:** No Alucard. Not now.

**Hellfire:** Raaavvveeennn…..

**Raven:** I know, I know…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga called Hellsing. However, myself and my friend do claim rights to Raven, Rever, Jason, Kaily, Tomb, Paul, Wikia, J.L., Milies, Kitten, and Jessy. As well as the teacher FREAK.

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Change in POV/Name of characters POV**

**Rever**

I steped off the bus and stopped to look at the exterior of the old church. The buzzing of my ear piece a slight annoyance as we waited for the FREAK to initiate his plan. Luckily for my self and teammates (J.L., Jason, and Tomb) the girls and other two suspected targets came along easily enough for the 'School' trip, though they didn't know that they were going to be bait. I sighed before my charge pushed past me and into the church. She had an additude and the ability to back it up. She had long black hair and fiery green eyes. She could be totally selfless on second then far more crueler than Alucard on his worst day. I followed her quickly and closed the doors.

"What do you want," she growled out, pulling out one of her many Athame's, this one being her Dark Athame.

I smirked before pulling her back and pinning her against the sturdy old oak door.

"Just being your average stalker," I stated, leaning in to kiss her.

I felt rather than saw the Athame at my manhood.

"Really now? You do know what I do to my stalkers, don't you? I remove their reason for stalking me," she said with a pleasnt smile.

"Now, now Raven," I said smiling slightly from my forgetfulness of her Athame, before I easily took it from her, "That's no way to be."

I quickly moved out of her reach, and tried not to meet her look because, boy if looks could kill. She had nailed that look so well, it sent people into hiding.

She huffed her way up to the alter and proceed to lay down on it. I glanced behind the last broken pew to see Alucard in his place, his face adorned with a self satisfied smirk. I threw Raven's pure black and red Athame at him, Alucar easily caught it and placed it into one of his pockets as I walked past him, to an orgin on the far wall. Soon the FREAK and students entered the church. I paid little attention to them as I studied the old orgin. I heard Kaily scream once and Raven calm her, then she screamed again not five minutes later when she tripped over Alucards' 'corpse'. I turned to see Tomb pick him and carry him to the vacated alter as Raven stood at the podium. That's when I noticed that the FREAK had disappeared with J.L. and Milies. Soon, a ghoul had risen from the broken pews and Milies moved to his position, as planned by the FREAK. I glanced at Jason who looked at me then quickly to Kaily as she dropped the tin flask from Raven. Then a voice on the com piece demanded, "Rever, status."

"The FREAK has started his plan ahead of schedule," I report as Kaily was threatened, "Prepare for the two other humans."

I was tackled by J.L. like planned before I got the forboding feeling of Raven being in trouble. I cursed before I cut open a few days old packet of Raven's blood, although she doesn't know…yet. It allowed for the desired distraction, which allowed for Seras to kill Milies and the ghoul. However, Alucard wasn't the one to kill the FREAK. It was Raven with her silver Athame of the Moon. She had struck him through his skull, killing him. Myself and J.L. stared at her as she gave off possible cover-ups until myself and Kaily laughed. Raven, however, was cut. I could smell her freshly spilt blood from her hand, unknown to myself at the time, that 'cut' would lead to many lives being changed, beliefs questioned, and no certain ending insight. It was because of our carelessness that would lead to many new things for the Hellsing organization and new self discoveries and world changes. Some for the better, some for the worst and heart ach along the way.

**Jason**

I couldn't believe Mr. Dumbstick! He had us on a bus to visit some dumb old church. I, at least, got to watch my meek, clutsy Kaily sleep for 'once'. She always had night-terrors, I couldn't believe how peaceful she looked now. The circles around her eyes were even darker than usual.

_"Sweet, sweet Kaily. Your my eternity, only if you knew,"_ I thought as I waited for her to wake up, which she did after Raven, her dark haired-green eyed friend, stormed off the bus with Rever, my best friend, right behind her.

I followed Kaily off the bus, keeping on her heels, I wasn't going to lose her here with our plan under way. We, being myself, Rever, and J.L, were informed that there was some abnormal activities going on around this area. Rever blamed the teacher. Rever sent me a look as he closed the doors to the church that told me everything.

_"A dangerous creature,"_ was the only thought I had when I glanced at Kaily.

I was a little upset that I couldn't pay my 'respects' to the alters. Kaily was trying to follow Raven around like a little lost puppy. I only walked up to her before saying in a flat tone, "Hey, you look tired. YOu should sleep."

"Your right," she said, stifling a yawn, "Help me, will ya?"

Her normally bright hazle-green eyes were duller than normal, atesting to the fact that she was indeed tired. So began the sequence of events that led to Kaily being threatened, Raven killing Mr. Dumbstick and catching Alucards interest.

_"Poor Rever,"_ I thought with a smirk as Kaily wound herself around Raven who was looking at a pile of ash with indifference_, "His life is going to be hell now."_

I only joined Rever and J.L as we left the building.

**Author's Note:** I FOUND ME BOOK!!!!!!!!!!! I is happy now. Any way, I'll hopefully be updating every Monday and Wendsday...possibly some Fridays as well.


	3. Raven and Kaily

**Raven:** Alright heres the next installment.

**Hellfire:** I want the book back…soon.

**Raven:** Fine…

**Disclaimer:** We owns NOT Hellsing.

'Talking/regular'

'_Thoughts_'

'**Titles/POV**'

**Raven**

The bus ride was boring; the teacher was boring; and no one interested me…well, except for J.L. There was something about her that made me want to run up to her and do a 'boob' check. However, I refrained from doing so because of Rever. My head still hurt from his last lecture about my pranks and jokes. It was a little immature and perverted but the main thing is everyone laughed and had a good time. Damn stalker. I huffed and waited for us to be dismissed so I could go back to the campus and torture some poor fool.

After I killed the freaky teacher of old religions; me, Rever, Kaily, Jason, Tomb, and J.L where escorted to a truck and forced inside. Growling, I glared at the poor sap across from me. To freak him out further I gave him a blood-lust filled smirk. He screamed like a little girl in a pink frilly too-too, causing the others to turn and look at him as he tried to claw his way out of the moving vehicle. However, my attention turned to Kaily when I herd a whimper escape from her. One of the men tried to touch her arm only to have her scream in his face and jump away. I sighed before pulling my vodka out of my bag, taking a swig, and handing it to Kaily who took it and tried to hide behind Jason while I glared at the man that tried to touch her.

"Who's gonna explain whats going on or am I gonna have ta force someone," I asked crossing my arms.

"Sorry Raven," said Rever with a small smile as he looked at me, "But that's going to have to wait until we reach the Compound."

"So you knew about this and didn't tell me? I should have neutered you when I had the chance."

I took back my bottle of vodka and sat there trying to find my MP3 when the truck stopped and the back opened up to reveal a rather large estate. We all climbed out and where met by a butler type of person.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization Miss Raven and Miss Kaily," he greeted us politely, "Please follow me."

"What if I was to say no," I stated challengingly.

"Raven don't," warned Rever harshly.

"You know what? You can shut the fuck up! You forced me into going to that damned trip and then trying to molest me in a Church! You didn't tell me shit about this damn thing and you expect me to just go with everything when I could have been getting drunk, tormenting the freshmen class, or training! But NO!! I'm surrounded by men who have guns bigger than what their carrying! And to top it off, I was nearly turned by some fucking asshole that I had to turn to dust or never see sunlight again! So you can go fuck Jason or J.L for all I care! I'm leaving!"

I pushed past some men who where standing there confounded by my speech. I reached the gates when a man clad in a red trench coat and grey suit appeared in front of me. He looked down at me through orange glasses with a blood thirsty grin.

"My master wishes to see you," he stated before grabbing my arm and disappearing.

When we reappeared, I had my Fire Athame out and was on top of him with it to his throat. I growled softly enough for a few to hear before getting off of him and putting my Athame away.

**Kaily  
**

Raven handed me a bottle of vodka which led to me trying to hid behind Jason. I took about twenty to thirty small swigs, feeling a small warm tingling feeling, I slowly started to warm my cold, wet body. No thanks to what seemed to be never ending rain. The blood from my arm was the worst of my problems. She caught me and took it back.

_'Damn...I wish I could have taken a bit more.'_ I thought while thinking of ways to steal back the bottle of vodka.

As we were loaded on and off the 'bus' to London I started to gain more self confidence, the vodka and jin was so kicking in. When we arrived at the Hellsing building I felt fear strike my untouchable heart.(frozen by many bad 'Times'.) The one and only Walter greeted Raven and Myself. Raven must have saw something she liked because I felt an emptiness in my heart. Walter lead me to a long hall where 'was waiting for me.' The walk to Ms. Hellsings office was hell! My feet hurt more than after the Baton Death March. Shortly after arriving to Ms. Hellsings office, I looked around wondering why I was here. Then it hit: "Wheres Rave?" I asked while partly cocking my head to the side.

Suddenly it felt like someone had touched me causing me to turn and gasp at what I saw. What I saw was Raven mounted on a red clad man with her Athame to his throat.

"Raven! No!...Bad Raven, your not setting an example for our problem." I scolded her which led her to glare at me.

"I never set an example. Thats up to you and Stalker Boy," she retorted getting up.

"Fine. Just give me water and I'll shut up.

Raven rummaged around in her bag before pulling out a mud water bottle as I pulled out my medicine box, leaving Raven alone. I felt my nose start to bleed. I felt colder with every move I made. I whipped the blood away, I removed my hand with my black mesh like hankerchife.

"Raven, I missed my timing...My-" I collapsed, my words dying on my lips. All I heard was footsteps...and the rain.

**A/N:** Yeah, this will have references to Wicca and such but I will not tolerate flaming of such kind. I have no clue as to what is happening with Kaily so don't ask me. So yeah. Review if you want, I just would like feed back about my story.


	4. Authoress' Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry to those waiting for the next chapter, I'm waiting for the genrel outline of it from Kaily's POV and just so you all know that there will be no more Jason/Rever chapters. We just did it to give you all a taste of what they feel for there charges. So until further notice this story is down for now.

**-Raven & Hellfire**


End file.
